


About Time

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Death from Old Age, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco sat on his sofa, anxiously waiting for time to pass, for the day to finally be over, and the clock to tick midnight.It was a tradition he had kept throughout the years. Many years have passed since he started it, a whole life one could say he thought, grinning to himself.It happened every year. The clock would tick midnight and Christmas would arrive, together with him.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Harry died in the forest, and comes back every year at Christmas to visit Draco. The MCD tag is for Draco, who dies of old age.
> 
> This drabble was written for the Wireless Festive Minifest 💜 I used the song 'Alle Jahre wieder' as inspiration for this, which is a German Christmas song. (engl: Every Single Year)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Co-Mods 😍
> 
> And thank you Orpheous87 for beta reading this for me 💜😍💜

Draco sat on his sofa, anxiously waiting for time to pass, for the day to finally be over, and the clock to tick midnight. 

It was a tradition he had kept throughout the years. Many years have passed since he started it, a whole life one could say he thought, grinning to himself. 

It happened every year. The clock would tick midnight and Christmas would arrive, together with him. 

Ever since the year of the final battle at Hogwarts. 

At first he was scared, thought someone was playing a wicked game with him. But when it happened again, and again, all those years without ever missing one, Draco first started to get used to it, then to enjoy it, then to look forward to it happening again. 

But this year would be different. Draco felt it deep down in his old bones. 

A lifetime felt long, and still too short if one didn't know what came afterwards. He never told him, even though Draco had asked about it. 

He had a lot of questions in the beginning. Some of them were answered, some not. And Draco found other things to talk about. But the older he got, the more often those questions would pop into his mind. 

He'd get his answers soon. 

They had talked every year, about everything Draco had seen, had done, experienced. 

They had talked about their time at Hogwarts, about Draco's life, about Scorpius, and Astoria. 

Every year. 

No matter what. 

They spent the night in Draco's living room until the first rays of sun crept through the clouds the following morning. 

A shiver ran over his skin and as Draco looked up, he sat next to him, a smile playing over his face. 

"How have you been, lovely?" 

"Waiting for you for twelve months, getting old and gray. I became a great-grandfather _again_ , as if they have nothing else to do than—" 

"Boy or girl?" 

"Girl, she's an angel, so lovely and cute. Red hair, of course. The Malfoy genes can't compete against the Weasley ones, it seems."

"I can imagine."

Draco heard the amusement in his voice and threw a chocolate drop at him before rummaging through the bowl again, not able to look at him while asking his next question. "So will you take me with you this year? I'm more than ready to leave."

"Are you sure? There might be another few surprises coming next year."

"And the year after, and the year after that one as well. Life is full of surprises, you taught me that. But I'm ready to go. I'm old and wrinkly, my bones hurt, and my brain is tired. Not that you could know what I'm talking about, Mister 'forever seventeen'."

"I can't believe that you're still salty about _my_ death."

"Always up for a surprise, you know me."

"I do indeed, Draco. I do indeed."

Draco looked up into a face he hadn't seen that clearly for years. The green of his eyes a bright contrast to the dark hair framing his face. He looked so young, so vulnerable. A child fallen in a useless war, nearly forgotten in time. 

But he smiled nevertheless, he always did. All those years and he never saw him without. Except the year where Astoria died, he had sat there with him, at the exact same spot, and cried for his loss. 

Now his smile was brighter than ever. "So will you come with me now? There are others already waiting for you."

"Can you take me with you just like that?" Draco asked quietly. 

"It has its perks, being the master of death. I got to choose one, and I did without thinking twice," Harry stood up and held out his hand for him to take, his smile brighter than a day in summer. "Come with me, love. It's about time, don't you think?"

Smiling, Draco took his hand. And for the first time he didn't reach for air, but felt his hand warm and soft in his. 

"Yes, about time indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
